Use Somebody
by IWontApologizeForWhoIAm
Summary: Tris seems just like a normal girl at school but her life at home is the opposite. She struggles with her abusive father, yet she knows she must hide her pain. Four has just transferred to her school, trying to find something to make him feel whole again after the passing away of his brother and his parents pending divorce. Will they both find what they need in each other? AU
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is an AU of most of the Divergent cast in High School. I'm not familiar with a lot of the American high school terms and things because i don't live there so forgive me. Hope you like it!

I dont own Divergent.

* * *

TRIS

The bruises on my back sting with pain as I reach over the bed to turn off my alarm. I'm used to getting the punches and getting kicked from my dad, but the whip was unfamiliar, only used on occasions like last night. Last night I asked about mum, and I knew that I shouldn't have but at the time I didn't think I would have much to lose from it. I guess I was wrong.

I'm grateful that my loose black shirt hangs over the cuts, but my shorts show a bruise and two cuts from about a week ago. They aren't extremely obvious, and everyone at school knows that I'm a klutz so I can just say that I fell over or off my bike. It makes me a bit nervous showing this many scars, but I remind myself that no one ever notices anyway.

I meet my best friend, Christina at my locker, where she is using my mirror to put mascara on her already bold lashes. She barely notices as I walk up to her.

"Why the mascara today?" I ask, reaching past her to put my bag in and grab my books for first period. She closes her mascara and shoves it into her pocket, then eyes one of the bruises on my right knee without saying anything about it. I almost let out a sigh in relief.

"Marlene says that there's a new guy in some of our classes. Calls himself Four. I don't know if he's hot or not, but better to be safe than sorry." I frown at Chris; Four is a pretty strange name to call yourself.

I wave to Chris as I reach my classroom, telling her that I'll see her at lunch. She frustrates me sometimes with all her makeup; it's not like she actually needs it to get the attention she wants from boys at our school. I take my usual seat in English next to Uriah and directly behind Lynn. I lean back on my chair, forgetting that I have open wounds all over my back. I wince in pain loudly which catches Uriah and Lynn's attention, they both stare at me worriedly.

"You alright?" asks Uriah. I try to smile through the pain.

"I'm fine," I say, "great actually! I think I hurt my back at athletics yesterday but its feeling better."

They both seem to believe me and soon enough their attention is occupied by the other students entering the classroom. An unfamiliar face walks into the classroom. He has short, dark hair, blue eyes and is wearing a football jersey. His eyes scan the room for a seat, and I realise that the only one is beside me.

"Is this seat taken?" he smiles at me briefly. I shake my head and smile back as if it's no big deal. Well, it's definitely not a big deal. So why can't I wipe the smile off my face?

Mr Jacobs walks in last, telling us to get ready to take notes from the power point he has put up. The mysterious boy looks around helplessly as our teacher starts talking, and I glance over, realising that he needs a pen. Without thinking I pull a spare one out of my pencil case and hand it to him. I hear his whisper of thanks as he takes it from me gratefully. When I look back up to write down what I've missed, I realise that the smile is still on my face.

* * *

Let me know what you think! Reviews, favourites and follows make me want to write more so you know what to do if you want to read more! XX


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites everyone! I really appreciate it. Here's the next chapter for you, i hope you like it!

I dont own Divergent.

* * *

Chapter 2

TRIS

The English lesson seems to drag on for hours, until the bell finally rings and we are dismissed. As I walk out of the room the new guy follows behind me, doing a little jog to catch up. I pretend not to notice him until he starts talking.

"Thanks for the, uh, pen," he holds it out to me but I don't take it.

"Keep it," I say, "you might need it for the rest of today. First day at a new school and you don't bring a pen?" I chuckle playfully while he scratches the back of his head and smiles shyly.

"I'm not very organised… I'm Four, by the way."

"Tris," I reply, without looking up from my path.

"Um…where's the science lab?"

I can't help but smile a bit at his cluelessness.

"I think Uriah has science. Uriah! Uriah!" he finally sees me and stops walking at his unbelievable pace. "This is Four, and he has science, can you take him there?"

Uriah nods and is already pulling Four away from me, introducing himself and clapping his hand on his back. Thank goodness he doesn't do that to my back. I barely have the chance to wave at Four as he looks over his shoulder while Uriah is dragging him away. He's interesting that's for sure, especially his name. He's not bad looking either. But as soon as I start having those thoughts I remind myself I have to push them away. If we somehow become close, he could find out about what goes on in my house, with Marcus. And that can never happen.

Our paths don't cross again until lunch, where Christina drags me to the cafeteria.

"He's hot, but just not really my type." She says plainly as we line up. She seems to be talking more to the napkin dispenser on the bench than to me. Then she stares at me for a while.

"He could be your type though." a mischievous smile curls up on her lips.

I laugh in response. "That's funny, Christina, really funny."

We sit down on our usual table with Marlene, Will and Al once we have collected our food. Uriah and Lynn are missing from our normal group. Soon after I hear Uriah's booming voice call to us from the other side of the cafeteria. He has Four with him,pulling him along at his side with the other hand carrying his tray. He waves and quickly makes his way over to us.

"Hey guys! This is Four, Four this is everyone!" We all roll our eyes at Uriah's lazy introduction.

He slips into the seat next to me and Uriah plops down on the other side. Four replies in shy smiles and hellos as the rest of the table introduce themselves, while Lynn arrives and sits down beside Christina. He smiles when he finally turns to me, seemingly happy to see a familiar face.

As we eat I feel Four's leg bump against mine under the table, right where my bruise is. It fills up with pain and I let out a groan and scrunch up my face, making everyone stare at me.

"What? Did I bump you Tris? I'm-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to!" He blurts out more apologies but I shrug them off.

"No, it's fine; I just hurt my knee the other day. But it should be fine now." I smile to reassure him.

"But you said you hurt your back just this morning? Now you've hurt your knee as well? Oh Tris…" Lynn blurts out, not unkindly. Suspicion is plastered on her face though and everyone seems to be looking at me, trying to figure something out. I feel the pressure, but I know no one will catch on. Ignoring the comment I turn to face Four.

"Is Four really your real name?" I ask. He seems to hesitate and shifts uncomfortably.

"No, but it's what everyone calls me anyway. It's the number on my jersey."

"You don't like your real name?" I press on even though I know I shouldn't.

Four just shakes his head in response, and no one else asks what his name is so I just leave it, although I can't deny my curiosity is really getting the best of me. We slip in and out of regular conversation like we do every day, only today there's a new guy sitting next to me who calls himself a number and is unbearably overly cautious of not bumping my leg in any way at all.

* * *

Please leave a review to motivate me to update this! Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading.


End file.
